In cool, cold and inclement weather, it is customary for humans to wear a sweater, sweatshirt, jacket, coat or like long-sleeved garment to ward off the cold and to protect themselves from rain and snow. In most instances, it is also desirable to wear mittens or gloves. However, people do not always remember to take their mittens or gloves with them and/or the same are frequently lost or misplaced.
Mothers have, for years, tied their children's mittens to a long string that is passed through the sleeves and across the shoulders of the jacket or snowsuit to retain the mittens associated with the jacket, but this is cumbersome and rarely totally successful. Skiers sometimes use small versions of suspender straps to clip their ski gloves to their jackets, but the gloves dangle cumbersomely from the jacket and are frequently lost when they are not being worn.
A better solution is needed.